


Lost

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: It's difficult to find a tiny, yellow speck in the middle of the ocean.AN: inspired by my children who lose things -.-





	Lost

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Scott called over the comm with less patience than usual.

John and Virgil shared a glance before the astronaut explained, "Thunderbird 4's offline. I can't get a read on his location. Virgil's having to rely on visuals alone."

"And Gordon's a pretty small object in a giant ocean." Tb2's pilot added, tensely as he went back to scanning over the choppy waves.

"Alright," the eldest conceded, already moving towards his launch platform. "I'll be there with Thunderbird 1 as fast as I can to help search."

"FAB," was offered in unison before the holograms blinked out and Virgil was back to the task of searching for a yellow speck in a dark blue sea.

OoOoOoO

Gordon wasn't sure how they were going to find him, but he was certain it would take a great deal of effort on his part. That's why he'd taken to sitting on top of the floating sub, feeling each wave as it dragged him up and over. Sea sickness wasn't an issue, but it did make for a frustrating job.

The box of rudimentary flares tapped against the hull, attached to his yellow belt as he sent another glowing beacon into the gradually darkening sky. It was a good sign, the glow much brighter now that it wasn't competing with the sun, but it also brought with it the dangers of being adrift at sea in the dark.

"Come on, Virg." He wished the light on his icon would illuminate. "I know your eyes are getting bad, but you should be able to see a burning ball of chemicals."

The bright red ball quickly peaked, a trail of smoke glowing behind it as it made it's way back towards the water. Part of him wished it would explode into a a millions specks of light, if only to entertain him while he waited. Gordon had always loved fireworks. It was a love founded on one of his earliest memories of his mother. He'd been sitting in her lap, sipping on a juice box when the light show had started. She'd wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as they watched the explosions shimmer across the late afternoon sky. By the finale, he'd been jumping around, clinging to her hands with excitement and hoping there would be more.

Gordon loaded another cartridge into the small pistol, smiling at the memory and wondering how many months were left for the fourth of July activities. They could always have their own show on the island, but he was developing a strong need to visit the ones at home, at the county fairgrounds.

The pistol lifted to send another ball of fire flying, but stopped as the sound of jet engines caught his attention. Thunderbird 1, glowing in the setting sunlight, approached with enough speed to let him know his big brother was worried. It hadn't been that long, but that wouldn't stop Scott.

Lagging behind was the green of Thunderbird 2, her engines unable to keep up, but her purpose far exceeding the faster of the two. Gordon was eager for a pick up.

But they stopped too far from his position. They wouldn't be able to see Thunderbird 4 from there. Gordon told himself to thank Brains for his over prepared philosophy as he pulled out one of the handheld flares from the box, waving the stick after he'd lit it.

Still, his brothers didn't divert.

"Seriously? We're not that hard to see." He gave the yellow hull a reassuring pat. "No need to worry, they'll figure it out eventually." And as he said it, Thunderbird 1 began moving away. "Crud…" Grabbing the flare gun again, he aimed it towards the slowly retreating ships and sent another ball of red into the sky.

For a full minute, Gordon watched the two ships hover before Tb2 jerked around, boosters rocketing the green ship straight for him.

"Finally," he sighed, letting his head fall back, one arm propping him against Thunderbird 4's roof, the other continuing to hold up the lit flare.

"Gordon!" Virgil's voice shouted from the craft as the VTOL whirred to allow the Thunderbird 2 to hover. "Are you alright?"

He offered a thumbs up, still holding onto Thunderbird 4's hull.

"Good, I'll drop the module and get you on board."

With a quick wave, Gordon grinned at the relief in his brother's voice. The module hit the water moments later, the hatch opening to reveal a warm glow inside. With the quickly falling sun, it was a much welcomed sight.

Nothing like being found.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya.... the kiddos lost the TB4 that goes with the TB2 toy (I mean, it's really small and easy to lose) and got the idea of his brothers trying to find him in the middle of the ocean. Pretty sure this wouldn't happen in the show, but it was fun :3
> 
> Sad news... still haven't found Tb4 T.T


End file.
